


Dirty Politics

by Daenerys1417



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anti Northerners, Dark Jon Snow, Desire, Election Campaign, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Political Satire, Politics, R Plus L Does Not Equal J, Rivals, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daenerys1417/pseuds/Daenerys1417
Summary: Dany Targaryen is a young, up-and-coming political aide assigned to the Stannis Baratheon Presidential Campaign. It’s her job to make sure Stannis – widely criticized as being stiff, overbearing, and out of touch – comes across as fresh and relatable to young voters. Stannis has promised a permanent cabinet post to whomever can swing the most votes his way should he be elected President. Danyneedsthat position. It will be the perfect jumpstart to kick off her own political career, where she has hopes of one day running for President herself!Her only problem is that there is another young aide who is just as driven and intense as she is, not to mention the fact that he’s seemingly Stannis’ new pet. Jon Snow. Rude, arrogant … sexy as hell. He drives Dany mad, all while acting as if she doesn’t exist. She’d rather pretend he didn’t exist as well, but unfortunately ends up being assigned to work a project with him! Can Dany ignore her growing attraction to him and come out on top?
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 32
Kudos: 133





	Dirty Politics

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is a one-shot that I've been working on for a while in between my main ones. I've tried to pull it together for various Jonerys events but always missed the deadlines, so here it finally is! Fair warning that this story is a satire of modern U.S. politics -- read the tags! With all that's happening in my country lately, I thought it would be a good time to share it.
> 
> Lastly, thank you very much to JustWanderingNeverLost who was kind enough to look this over for me.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jennadawinna/49970549028/in/dateposted/)

Dany Targaryen looked on in wide-eyed admiration as she watched Stannis Baratheon take on questions from supporters at the King’s Landing town-hall forum. Tall, polished, and impeccably dressed in a pinstriped navy-blue suit and red silk tie, he exuded poise and confidence as he shared his vision for the future. He truly wanted Westeros to become the greatest nation in the world, to be a beacon of hope with limitless opportunities for anyone seeking to live a better life. Healthcare reform, poverty prevention, and preserving women’s rights were just a few of the many issues Stannis was committed to. And with his dogged determination and unwavering commitment to excellence, there was no doubt that he would accomplish everything he set out to do and more. He was like a breath of fresh air amidst the stifling stench of corruption and partisanship in Westeros, which is why Dany had come running the day he announced his bid for the presidency.

Fresh-faced and newly graduated from college, Dany had applied for a position on Stannis’ campaign team right away, and nearly cried with joy when the call came that she’d been accepted. Ever since, she’d strived to be the best campaign aide she could be, forgoing practically everything else – friends, family, dating – so that she could help Stannis get elected. They were in perilous times after all, the current sitting president, Euron Greyjoy, was a tyrannical disaster and had done more harm to Westeros than anyone would have ever imagined. He was cruel, vindictive, and seemingly more interested in building up his family’s brand than doing what was best for the country. He was also a bully and had a habit of picking out juvenile nicknames to sling at his political opponents. Lately, he’d started referring to Stannis as “Bland Stan”, due to Stannis’ tendency to come across as stiff and overly serious at times and, unfortunately, the name was starting to stick. Something had to be done, which was where Dany came in. 

Although she didn’t have much in the way of experience, Dany was a fast learner as well as an expert at branding oneself on social media. She’d been working overtime to appeal to college youth across Westeros’ seven districts with positive messaging for Stannis, showcasing him as an amazing candidate with fresh ideas who would be a welcome change from the status quo. She’d also recently gotten him booked on the popular Petyr Baelish Late Night Show. It had been a huge boon for the campaign, giving Stannis an opportunity to show voters that there was a laid back, fun, and humorous side to his personality. There had been an uptick in polling numbers in the days immediately following the broadcast and Dany had been promoted to the position of Senior Public Relations Strategist, reporting directly to Stannis himself. Her job was challenging, high-pressure, and overwhelming at times but she wouldn’t trade it for the world. The experience she was gaining was invaluable and she was finally in a position to make a difference in the world. 

Just then, Stannis wrapped up his speech. Wild applause rocked the room as a crowd of people swarmed around to shake his hand and offer well-wishes. Dany quickly made her way to the side of the stage, waiting politely with the rest of the campaign staff. When Stannis finally walked over to them, she was the first to congratulate him.

“Amazing job, Mr. Baratheon,” she gushed excitedly. “I could literally _feel_ the energy in the room. I think you won over a lot of undecided voters today.”

The older man looked down at her with a smile, his blue eyes kindly. “Thank you, Dany. I appreciate that.” He wagged a finger in the air. “Now is not the time to get complacent, however. Have you seen the latest polling numbers?”

“I did,” Dany said with a frown. “But I wouldn’t worry too much about that.” She reached into her purse and pulled out the notebook she always carried. “I’ve been doing some number crunching and you’re actually polling quite well among voters thirty and younger in Dorne as well as the Reach. These districts have grown nearly twenty percent since the last election cycle with new schools and businesses popping up everywhere. They went for Greyjoy last time around, but I think if we can drum up the youth vote, there’s a chance we can flip both districts!”

“Great work, Dany,” Stannis said with a firm nod. “Winning Dorne and the Reach would be a game changer.”

“God knows we need all the help we can get,” grumbled Davos Seaworth, Stannis’ right hand man and campaign manager. “The Northerners haven’t budged in their steadfast support for Greyjoy, a bunch of pig-headed fools if I’ve ever seen one!” His forehead creased into a frown, bushy grey brows arching together. “Too damned stupid and proud to realize that his policies do nothing but hurt them.”

Dany suppressed a smirk, dipping her head as she swept a silver blonde tendril of hair behind her ear. Davos was exactly right. President Greyjoy’s policies were harmful and benefited no one but the wealthy elite, yet the Northern district, one of the poorest in Westeros, continued to support him. It was maddening. Pig-headed fools described them perfectly. 

“We’re going to need someone to coordinate a lot more of these town hall meetings in the coming weeks,” Davos continued. “Face-to-face time with voters is critical this quarter.”

“Oh, I can definitely help with tha —“ Dany began, only to be interrupted.

“Already on it, sir!” a male voice chimed in, drowning her out. “I’m currently in negotiations for town hall venues in Highgarden, Oldtown, and Sunspear – pending your approval, of course.

Dany turned to see who was talking and came face to face with none other than Jon Snow. Devastatingly handsome with his well-chiseled face, midnight curls, and piercing brown eyes, she could see why he made all the female staff swoon and whisper like a flock of silly schoolgirls whenever he walked by. Dany could care less, however. As far as she was concerned, Jon was nothing more than an insufferable kiss-ass. He had joined the Baratheon campaign only a few weeks prior but had already made a name for himself due to his obsession with always trying to outperform everyone. He was a Northerner, a scion of the prominent Stark family, and always played that to his advantage, bragging that he knew the conservative-leaning district better than anyone and was best positioned to swing them Stannis’ way. _Bullshit._ Their best play was to forget about the North entirely, along with the Iron Islands, and invest all of their resources into other districts.

“Thatta boy!” Stannis said, patting Jon approvingly on the shoulder. “You’re always one step ahead of everybody. Way to be proactive, Jon!”

“Why, thank you, sir!” he replied with a smile, white teeth flashing beneath his perfectly groomed moustache.

Dany wanted to hurl. 

“I could help with that as well, Mr. Baratheon,” she offered. “After all, Dorne and the Reach _are_ the two districts I suggested we should focus on...”

“Thanks for the offer, Dany,” Stannis replied, “but I think Jon here has got it covered.”

Dany’s lips pursed into a tight smile. “Of course, sir,” she said, forcing herself to remain calm. 

She turned her attention back to Davos, listening politely as he went over the schedule for the remainder of the week, but inside she was fuming. She’d worked her ass off for nearly a year to gain her coveted position as a senior strategist while Jon had come out of nowhere and become Stannis’ new pet seemingly overnight. It was infuriating. _She_ was the one who had graduated magna cum laude from the prestigious Dragonstone University. And _she_ was the more experienced of the two, having cultivated a professional network of connections spanning everyone from media personalities and reporters to district representatives and community activists. She was more than capable of navigating Westeros’ tricky political landscape and had every intention of using her position as a stepping stone to bigger and better things. No way in hell was this curly haired know-it-all going to come in and ruin that for her. 

After several more moments of going over logistics, Davos dismissed them for the day and Dany couldn’t help but to sigh with relief. She said her goodbyes to Stannis and a few staff members and then made her way towards the elevators, eager to get down to the lobby level of the downtown high-rise so she could hail a cab. Waking up at five a.m. every morning for work was starting to take its toll and she wanted nothing more than to get home to her one-bedroom apartment, take a hot shower, and collapse into bed.

The ding of the elevator opening was the sweetest sound and Dany eagerly stepped inside, black stiletto heels clicking against the hard, linoleum floor. A few other people filed in behind her, including an intern by the name of Pyp that she was friendly with, as well as the pesky Northerner who seemed to think he was God’s gift to humanity.

“Hey, Dany. How’s it going?” Pip asked, his warm smile revealing a slight gap between his two front teeth.

Dany smiled back. “Wonderful! And you?” She was trying her best to sound perky and not at all how she actually felt.

They began a short round of meaningless small talk that Dany wouldn’t be able to recall later even if she wanted to. Her thoughts were on Jon. He hadn’t bothered to greet her or even acknowledge her presence since stepping onto the elevator. Instead, he whipped out his cell phone, the barest hint of a smirk playing across those plump, pouty lips of his as his fingers tapped rapidly against the screen. She glared at him the entire ride down, daring him to glance her way, to feel the rage pulsing through her body, but he never did.

When the elevator finally shushed to a stop, Jon was the first to get off, striding confidently across the marble-floored, decadent lobby before exiting the building. Dany watched him go, a myriad of emotions running through her mind. _Why was he so annoying? Why was she allowing him to get under her skin like this? And why did those tailored slacks make his ass look so damned good?_

_Fuck!_

She walked outside and flagged down a taxi, climbing inside and sinking into the soft, worn leather of the back seat. Jazz music and the subtle scent of spiced cologne wafted through the air as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back with a sigh. Thankfully, the cab driver wasn’t much of a talker and, besides needing to confirm her destination, Dany was free to muse over the day’s events uninterrupted. The town-hall meeting had been a smashing success. And though Jon had proven to be a major thorn in her side, it was nothing she couldn’t handle. She’d dealt with men like him before – arrogant, cocky, self-absorbed – and had always come out on top. This time wouldn’t be any different.

* * *

The rest of the week did not go well for the Baratheon campaign and Dany found herself working longer and longer hours – only to crash into bed each night then drag herself out a few hours later to start the cycle all over again. Stannis had made a serious blunder during what should have been a fairly straightforward interview on Good Morning Westeros, and President Greyjoy hadn’t failed to capitalize on it. He took to Twitter immediately, ranting and raving about “Bland Stan” while his media cronies played the gaffe-filled clip over and over in unscrupulous attack ads. As a result, Stannis’ poll numbers had taken a major hit and the campaign was in full-on panic mode.

An emergency meeting had been called to discuss the recovery plan and everyone was gathered in the war room, the conference room specially designated as the campaign’s command center hub. The walls and whiteboards were littered haphazardly with charts, newspaper clippings, and sticky notes which only added to the chaos in the room as people sniped and bickered with one another. Tensions were running high amidst the sinking sensation that the election was slowly slipping away from them. 

Dany took her usual seat near the back, allowing her to get a good read on the room as well as observe anyone who left or entered. She didn’t miss when Jon walked in looking like a million bucks in a fitted, charcoal gray suit which accentuated his broad-shouldered physique to perfection. She could only imagine the rippling muscles underneath… _Shit! Why was she lusting after him like this?_ _He’s an asshole. An asshole that treats you like you don’t exist. Surely, you’re not this desperate!_ She forced herself to look away and focus on Stannis instead as he called the meeting to order.

“As all of you know,” he began somberly, “the polling numbers aren’t looking good. In a perhaps misguided attempt to appeal to the Northerners, I stuck my foot in my mouth by refusing to commit to tearing down the Wall if elected. I wasn’t expecting to be put on the spot by the interviewer and… instead of standing firm in my convictions, I tried to play to both sides of the issue. I won’t make that mistake again. I can promise you that.” 

Dany frowned. One more reason to hate the Northerners. They were entirely against opening up the border to aid refugees fleeing the conflict in Hardhome. Their cruelty and xenophobia had no bounds and she found their lack of compassion for people in need disturbing. She could understand Stannis’ dilemma of not wanting to offend the largest voting constituent in the nation when the presidential race was so tight. But by first appearing to waver on the issue, and then later releasing a statement indicating that he would absolutely tear the Wall down upon taking office, he had come across as weak and disingenuous. It wasn’t too late to right the ship, however. They just needed to do some damage control.

“I’ll be hitting all the major news networks in the coming days,” Stannis continued, “and I’ll also keep engaging with voters in town hall forums.” He turned towards Davos. “How’s the grassroots mobilization looking?”

“Looking good,” Davos replied as he typed away on his laptop, pulling up a series of charts which displayed on the projector screen at the front of the room. “We’ve got nearly six hundred volunteers on the ground going door-to-door, as well as another five hundred for phone and text banking.” His lips cracked into a grim smile. “Don’t you worry, sir – a few more days and everyone will have forgotten about this little slip up.”

“Excellent,” Stannis said, drumming his fingers on the table as his face wrinkled in concentration. “But we need something more…”

His steel-blue eyes suddenly locked on Dany’s as he beckoned her towards the front of the room. “Dany, I’d like you to head up an initiative to identify key voter concerns among youth voters in the southern districts. If we can tailor our messaging to the issues they care about the most, that may help to drive up numbers faster.”

Dany nodded. “Absolutely, sir… I’d be hap—”

“And you’ll be working with Jon Snow,” Stannis said, interrupting her. 

Dany froze. 

_Work with Jon Snow?_

Her eyes met with the Northerner’s for the briefest of seconds and she was certain that the surprise and discomfort on his face mirrored her own.

“Um, Mr. Baratheon… sir, is this really necessary?” Dany protested. “I can handle this task myself and I’m sure Jon’s time can be put to better use…”

“Nonsense,” Stannis said, brushing away her concerns. “You’re two of the best and the brightest! Together, you’re sure to come up with something fantastic! I’ll be assigning similar tasks to my other aides and strategists. And here’s the catch…” Dany waited with bated breath, as did everyone else in the room. “Whoever impresses me the most will be awarded a permanent staff position once I’m elected!”

A collective cheer erupted and the tense mood that had permeated the air earlier melted away like snow on a warm summer’s day. 

“Oh, my God,” Dany gasped softly. She _needed_ that position. Becoming the first female president of Westeros was a lifelong dream of hers and the political experience she would gain working in a presidential cabinet would be invaluable towards reaching her goal.

She drifted back to reality when the meeting ended, however, realizing that in order to succeed, not only did she need to work with Jon Snow, but also outperform him. “Hmmph, shouldn’t be hard,” she muttered inwardly as she stole another glance at her raven-haired nemesis. She was surprised to see that he was looking right at her, dark eyes swirling with an intensity that might have unnerved a lesser woman, but not Dany. She could give as good as she got.

She strode towards him, a confident sway to her hips, intent on showing the annoyingly handsome Northerner that he had absolutely no effect on her whatsoever. “It seems we’ll be working together,” she said smoothly.

“It would appear so,” he replied, narrowing his eyes as he looked her up and down. 

Dany huffed in exasperation as she fought the urge to fidget. “How about we sit down somewhere to discuss our ideas? I’d like to get started as soon as possible.”

“That’s going to be a negative,” Jon said, reaching for his buzzing cell phone. He took his sweet time reading the screen before speaking again. “I have some important calls I need to make first. I should be free this afternoon.” 

“Fine,” Dany said through gritted teeth as she turned on her heel and quickly walked away. If she’d stood there a second longer, there was a good chance she would have slapped him. _Where the hell did he get off acting so dismissive and haughty? And what could possibly be more important than working on this project?_

She made her way back to her office and spent the rest of the morning making a few calls of her own as well as answering emails and gathering her notes. Anything to distract her from thinking about Jon who had left her absolutely seething. She even worked through lunch, ignoring her growling tummy as she told herself she could pick something up on the way home. A sharp series of knocks caught her attention and she looked up to see Jon leaning casually against her door.

“Ready to meet?” he asked bluntly, arms crossed over his chest.

Dany raised a perfectly groomed brow while keeping a poker face. “Sure, that is if you’re done with all those _pressing_ phone calls.”

He rolled his eyes, clearly not amused by her sarcasm. “I’ll be waiting in the atrium,” he snapped before walking away.

Dany released a long, slow breath, willing herself to focus on the task at hand and not be distracted by Jon’s antics. She stood to her feet and wandered over to a nearby mirror, smoothing her blonde hair into place as she checked her reflection. She was met by porcelain skin, sparkling blue eyes, long lashes, and rose petals for lips. The violet wrap-dress she was wearing hugged her petite curves in all the right places, displaying an ample, yet still tasteful, amount of cleavage. She was beautiful, and well aware of the doors it often opened for her. Most times it took nothing more than a smile to befriend someone or persuade them to her way of thinking. And yet Jon Snow neither seemed to notice or care. His personality was cold as ice and she wondered, not for the first time, why he seemed to hate her so much.

“Here we go,” she whispered, grabbing a tablet and pen before walking out of the room. She turned down several smaller hallways, nodding and smiling at a few colleagues along the way, before arriving at the main corridor which led to the atrium. A large, indoor gathering space with numerous windows which allowed for natural light to flow in, the atrium was the meeting spot of choice for most of the campaign staff. Huge, green leafy plants of all shapes and sizes intermingled with standing desks, couches, and moveable tables and chairs. The atrium was even home to a small coffee shop, renowned for its espressos, lattes, and oven-fresh pastries.

Dany spotted Jon right away and nearly had to do a double take. He was sitting down at a table surrounded by several campaign aides and actually looked… happy. He was smiling, dimples winking, brown eyes dancing. He even barked out a laugh once or twice. It was like night and day from the brooding man she was used to seeing. 

Dany forced herself to smile as she walked over to the table. “Um…hi.”

“Oh, hey, you’re here,” Jon said with a glum tone. He turned back to his friends. “I’ll have to catch up with you guys later.”

“Good luck!” one exclaimed, a red-haired, bearded man by the name of Tormund that Dany was only vaguely familiar with. An inside joke seemingly passed between the two men as Jon stood to his feet and Dany couldn’t help but to flush with anger. _Had they been talking about her? What was this? Junior High? Un-fucking-believable._

“Let’s find somewhere a bit more private,” Jon suggested, leading her towards a small table in the far corner of the room.

Dany got right to business once they’d taken their seats. “Listen,” she said, eyeing him coldly. “I know we don’t know each other very well and aren’t used to working together, but I thought I should make some things clear.” 

“Oh, really?” Jon said, leaning back in his chair.

“Yes, really!” she replied, irritated. “I’m a professional and I take my work quite seriously,” she continued, staring across the table at him. “This project is my _main_ priority right now, so I hope we can get to work without any further distractions.”

“Sounds good to me,” Jon said, giving a nonchalant shrug.

“Glad we’re on the same page,” Dany said, whipping out her notebook. “Alright, what are your thoughts on how to identify key voter issues?”

“Robocalls are always good,” Jon began. “They’re simple, low in cost, and we can reach a large number of people all at once.”

Dany shook her head. “People are less likely to pick up the phone these days due to all the scams out there. Also, an automated survey means we’d have to go with pre-selected answer choices which leaves little room for flexibility.”

Jon frowned. “Fine, what’s your idea then?”

“We need a survey that allows people to say or write-in their answers without being confined to a fixed response.”

“Surveys like that take a lot of time,” Jon said. “How would you convince people to take it?”

“With incentives,” Dany said optimistically. “Concerts, shows, sporting events, maybe even a street festival.” 

“And how do you propose we pay for that? We only have so much budget,” he said, a hard edge to his voice. “We’re trying to make money here, not blow through it.”

Dany curled her fists under the table as her temper flared to life. “Who said anything about spending a lot of money?” she countered. “People want to feel as if they’re a part of something, Jon. It’s about building a movement, not just making money. And there’s plenty of entertainers who don’t mind performing for free when it’s for a good cause.”

A muscle in Jon’s jaw twitched as he appeared to mull over her words. With any luck, he would stop acting so damned cocky and take her idea seriously. She should have known better, however, because in the next instant he was vehemently shaking his head. “No. I don’t like it.” 

“As if _your_ idea is so much better!” she scoffed.

Jon glared at her from across the table. “Personally, I think my idea _is_ better. It gets us what we need and it’s cheap, fast, and effective. However, I can see that neither of us is willing to budge right now. So how about we take some more time to develop ideas and meet first thing in the morning?”

“That’s fine with me,” Dany replied, eager to be done with it all. Trying to work with him had been nothing short of a complete and utter disaster.

“Great,” said Jon, standing to his feet. The condescension dripping from his voice was palpable. “Later.” 

He didn’t wait for a response as he turned and walked away, leaving Dany fuming in his wake.

* * *

Later that evening, Dany finally found herself at home, tired and exhausted from the long day in the office. Dishes were piled up in the sink, clothes strewn everywhere, and there was literally nothing to eat in the fridge. Such was the life of a busy campaign aide. She barely had a spare moment to herself, unless it was the weekend and, even then, she typically spent most of it catching up on some much needed sleep.

“Ahh, what to eat,” she mused as her tabby colored cat, Rhaegal, brushed his tail against her. She reached down to pat his head a few times and he purred happily, staring up at her with huge green saucer eyes. “Yes, I know you need to eat too!” she said with a giggle. 

She opened up a can of cat food and dropped liberal amounts into Rhaegal’s bowl before picking up the phone and ordering some delivery food for herself. A half hour later she was munching on crisp fried noodles, kung pao chicken, and spicy stir-fried vegetables – her absolute favorite. She’d changed into a comfortable pair of pajamas, poured out a glass of merlot, and planted herself directly in front of the television, flipping the channel to the evening news.

Dany groaned instantly, rolling her eyes as President Greyjoy emerged on the screen, raving like a lunatic over “Bland Stan” and how unfit he was for office. Greyjoy was truly the worst. When he wasn’t mocking his opponents with immature nicknames, he was wasting taxpayer money at one of his luxury golf resorts, or having yet another epic meltdown on Twitter. If anyone was unfit for office, it was him. Thoroughly disgusted, she changed the channel, eventually settling on a cheesy rom com starring Ben Affleck.

Inevitably, her thoughts drifted to Jon. Or perhaps, he’d been on her mind the entire time. This was getting ridiculous. _Why did he have such a hold on her? Why couldn’t she get him out of her head?_ She needed to get a grip. 

Dany went to bed troubled a short while later, but woke up bright and early the following day, ready to give her project with Jon another shot. She showered, put on a light coat of makeup, and pulled her silver blonde tresses into a sleek chignon at the nape of her neck. Next, she sifted through the outfits in her closet and decided on a slim black pencil skirt and crisp pale pink blouse—standard office wear, and yet still sexy. The skirt emphasized the perfect curve of her hips and derriere, and she’d left her blouse unbuttoned at the throat as a silver pendant nestled in the creamy V between her breasts. Three-inch black stilettos completed the look as she checked herself out in the mirror, smiling with approval at her reflection. She told herself that she just wanted to look exceptionally nice at work today, that it had nothing to do with a certain, brooding northerner, but deep down she knew the truth. 

She grabbed her purse and then she was out the door, walking the few short blocks to the nearest train station. Thirty minutes later, she arrived at campaign headquarters, greeting her fellow staffers warmly as she made her way to her office. She grabbed a fresh cup of coffee on the way and then got down to business, checking her emails as well as her phone messages. Her heart skipped a beat when Jon’s gravelly voice wafted into her ear, indicating that their morning meeting needed to be postponed until later because of some urgent business he needed to take care of. Dany rolled her eyes. He certainly had a habit of grandstanding and acting more important than he actually was.

By the time lunchtime rolled around, she was starving. She made her way down the hallway towards the cafeteria but stopped upon hearing several loud voices talking excitedly.

“I’m telling you; this guy is _fucking_ brilliant!” someone shouted. “Unbelievable!” It sounded like Tormund and, suddenly curious, Dany decided to follow the source of all the commotion. 

She walked into the break room only to find Jon surrounded by a crowd of people, including Stannis. Everyone was patting him on the back or offering up high fives while he basked in the attention, a smug smile on his face. Was _this what_ he was so busy doing that he felt the need to blow off their meeting?

Noticing one of her colleagues, Doreah, standing nearby, Dany discreetly pulled her aside. “What the hell is going on in here? Why is everyone so excited?”

The pretty brunette was only too happy to answer. “Jon’s managed to book the Blazing Dragons for a series of pro bono concerts!” 

Dany couldn’t believe what she was hearing. The Blazing Dragons was one of the most popular bands in Westeros. “What? How?”

“I know!” Doreah gushed, her sea green eyes sparkling. “It’s amazing. And the perfect way to drive up voter registration and collect surveys.” She breathed out a low, throaty hum. “That Jon Snow really is something. Fuck, I wish he would notice me.” She giggled naughtily. “I’d certainly make it worth his while…”

Dany had heard enough. “Excuse me!” she snapped, turning on her heel and walking out of the room. She was going to be sick if she stayed in there a moment longer. That was _her_ idea. And Jon had stolen it. She’d never been more furious in her life. Just yesterday he had mocked the idea of throwing a concert for the Baratheon campaign and now here he was, acting as if he was the one who had come up with it!

Dany fought back hot tears as she made her way back to her office, slamming the door shut in frustration. “That fucking bastard! Fuck, him!” she muttered, furious that she had let Jon Snow get the best of her. She fucking hated him!

Once she’d calm down some and pulled herself back together, she went to confront him. It was time to take the gloves off. 

She barged into his office where she found him sitting at his desk, typing away on his laptop. He looked up in surprise.

“Don’t you knock?” he asked.

“Don’t you know how to come up with your own fucking ideas?” she hissed in response.

“Oh…that,” he said, a sly smile spreading across his face. “Don’t be ridiculous, Dany. Sure, you may have generally said we should offer concerts as an incentive but _I’m_ the one who had the connections to book the Blazing Dragons. You’re just mad you didn’t think of it first.”

“I distinctly remember you saying you didn’t like my idea! That we needed to save money!” Dany shouted. “You’re so full of shit!”

“I guess I changed my mind,” Jon said smoothly. “Now if you’ll excuse me,” he added dismissively, “I’m pretty busy with working out the logistics for the concerts.” He flashed his teeth at her. “We probably don’t need to meet this afternoon after all. It’s pretty clear that Stannis is going to go with my idea. And that permanent cabinet position is as good as mine.”

Dany was so angry she was shaking. “How…dare you!”

“Don’t take it so personal, Dany. All’s fair when it comes to politics.” He stood to his feet, walking over to her and she instinctively backed away until she was pressed against the wall.

“You’re so pathetic,” she snarled. “You’ll do anything to get ahead!”

Jon was so close now that she could feel his hot breath on her face. He put his hands against the wall on either side of her, trapping her in place. She should have felt alarmed. Harassed. Offended even. Instead, her body betrayed her as a tingle shot down between her thighs. She clamped them close as she tried to fight it, but it was futile. She was sopping wet. 

“I know you’re upset,” he murmured, brown eyes fixated on hers. “And I know that you feel like something was taken from you. I promise you; it wasn’t.” Dany opened her mouth to protest but Jon shushed her. “Don’t worry your pretty little head about it. I’ll bet Stannis will even take you on with a permanent position as well. Or perhaps you can join my staff one day, I do have political aspirations of my own, you know.”

Those full, plump lips of his hovered near hers, close enough to kiss and Dany almost gave in before recoiling and pushing him away.

“Has anyone ever told you what an asshole you are,” she hissed, glaring at him.

Jon smirked. “All the time.”

Dany didn’t bother to respond, shaking her head in disgust before stalking out of the room. She went back to her office and collapsed into an emotional heap of nerves, alternating between crying and cursing herself for letting Jon get the best of her. Something like this had never happened before. She’d always come out on top. She sighed in anguish. Her luck had finally run out.

* * *

The months sped by as Election Day loomed heavily over the campaign. Things had gotten ugly and it was an all-out mud fest as Euron resorted to nastier and nastier tactics to smear Stannis’ name. Stannis initially tried to take the high road but eventually caved to the demands of his advisors to fight fire with fire. Soon tongues were wagging that Euron had been cuckolded by his wife, Cersei, and the child they shared together had actually been sired by her twin brother Jaime. Scandalous! Of course, Euron denied the rumors and came out with ammunition of his own, such as the old rumor that Stannis’ wife Seylse belonged to a cult, but the damage was done. Voter dissatisfaction with the Greyjoy administration coupled with Stannis picking up a substantial chunk of the youth vote made all the difference, sealing victory for the Baratheon campaign. Euron would be a one-term president and Stannis Baratheon would take over as the next President of Westeros! His campaign slogan rang clear: Ours is the Fury! And the voters had furiously shown up in droves to make their voices heard.

Shouts and cheers sounded out at campaign headquarters on election night as the results became crystal clear. Friends, family, and staff members all gathered together, their eyes glued to the big screens as they watched the results roll in. As expected, the North and Iron Islands had gone heavily for Euron, but every other district had flipped overwhelmingly for Stannis. And it was largely due to young voters, the very group Dany had identified as the key to winning the race. Of course, she hadn’t done it alone. Jon’s concert series featuring the Blazing Dragons had been a smashing success and brought in a lot of fresh energy to the campaign. And although he’d taken the credit for himself, Dany had largely made her peace with it. She knew in her heart that the idea had been inspired by her. And in a way, they were all winners now that Stannis was the newly elected President. 

As people began to let loose, dancing to the pulsing beat of the DJ or popping open bottles of champagne, Dany quietly made her way back to her office. She really wasn’t in the mood to celebrate. The campaign was over now, and Stannis hadn’t as of yet offered to add her to his transition team nor had there been anything mentioned about a permanent staff position. She supposed it would go to that damned Jon Snow.

She’d avoided him for the most part ever since their blowout in his office several months prior. Thankfully, Stannis hadn’t asked them to work together again and she’d been able to devote herself to other tasks. 

She sighed as she began packing up her office, taking down pictures and placing books and files into a cardboard box. In the morning she would start looking for new positions. She doubted she would have much of a problem getting hired. Playing a key role on a winning presidential campaign would be more than enough to open doors for her. In fact, she’d heard that Olenna Tyrell, Ambassador to Braavos was an amazing mentor for women in politics. Maybe that could be a start. She’d reach out to her office as soon as possible.

A knock at her door jarred her attention and she nearly did a double take when she saw who was standing in the doorway. None other than Jon Snow.

“She narrowed her eyes at him. “Come to gloat?”

A low chuckle rumbled through his throat and she wanted nothing more than to wipe the smug look off of his face. “You really hate me, don’t you?”

Dany was dumbstruck. “Me? Hate you?” She struggled for words. “Well…maybe I do! But I have good reason. You, on the other hand, have hated me since day one when I’ve never done anything to you!”

Jon shook his head. “I don’t hate you at all. In fact, I admire you, Dany. And I want you to know that this campaign wouldn’t have been successful without you. You were right. You came up with the idea of a concert voter drive, not me. I want to apologize for getting carried away like I did and taking all the credit. It was wrong… and selfish. I guess I got carried away with wanting to win.” 

Dany couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “I…I…don’t know what to say,” she sputtered out. 

Jon took a deep breath. “I’ve already told Stannis as much. Getting ahead at someone else’s expense is what I excel at. I can’t do that to you though, Dany. You don’t deserve it.” He paused momentarily, as if gathering his thoughts. “I can imagine that you’ll be getting a call from Stannis about this in the morning. I’ve already explained everything to him and let him know that if anyone deserves that permanent staff position, it’s you.”

Dany was struggling hard not to cry. “Why?” she choked out.

“Because it was the right thing to do and you’re the best person for the job.” He cracked a wry grin. “You’re a bad-ass, Dany. Stannis is going to need someone like you beside him to help guide his presidency.”

Dany just shook her head at him. “I don’t get you,” she said. “Why are you always acting like such an…”

“Asshole?” Jon finished the sentence for her, and she couldn’t help but to laugh, burying her face in her hands.

“Well, yeah, that’s one way to put it,” she huffed. 

“Maybe because I think you’re kind of amazing. I admire you so much – your work ethic, your drive, your confidence.” He ducked his head down before looking up at her again, this time with a hint of shyness in his deep brown eyes. “Not to mention how incredibly sexy you are. It makes it that much harder to concentrate. That’s why I’ve been ignoring you so much. If I let my eyes wander the way I’ve been wanting to, I’d never get anything done.”

“And here I thought you couldn’t stand me,” Dany murmured softly.

“Quite the opposite, actually,” he replied, the deep sound of his voice sending shivers up and down her spine.

Time seemed to stand still as they stared at each other. Dany felt as if she were in a dream, floating on air even, because in the next instant, Jon had made his way across the room to pull her into his arms. 

Her heart skipped a beat. He was so close to her now she could see the flecks of gold in his chestnut eyes. Her gaze drifted lower, to those full pouty lips of his, lips she had fantasized about for so very long if she was truly being honest with herself. _Fuck, what was happening here? She hated him… didn’t she?_

“I’ve wanted to do this for a very long time,” he whispered, looking down at her. He caressed her cheek, bringing her lips towards his, but stopping just short of contact. “Tell me you want this, too.”

“Jon,” she gasped, her lips already slightly parted, beckoning him on as he closed the last few inches between them and pressed his warm mouth to hers.

Dany lost herself in the kiss, soft and tentative at first but gradually more intense as he flickered around the edges of her mouth and eventually dove inside, his tongue exploring every crevice of her mouth. The kiss seemingly lasted forever, she didn’t know which way was up, and when they finally pulled apart, it took her a few seconds to catch her breath.

“Wow,” she breathed as her eyes met his heavy-lidded gaze. The tension in the air was electric, filled with innuendo and unspoken desire. She knew right then and there that she would be getting much more than just a kiss from the mysterious Jon Snow. 

He seemed to know it as well. “I can’t imagine anyone will be coming up here tonight, what with all the celebrating still going on,” he said, temporarily leaving her side as he walked over to close and lock her door. “But just to be safe…”

And then he was back, pulling her into his arms, kissing and caressing her the way she’d longed to be touched for so very long. After months of dedicating herself to the campaign, she’d forgotten to take care of herself, to seek out companionship and affection. And like an answered prayer, here Jon was, giving her body the attention it so desperately craved. 

In the next instant, he’d lifted her off the floor, carrying her as if she were the most precious thing in the world as he sat her gently on top of her desk. Never once did his lips leave hers. Slowly he began the process of undressing her, unzipping her sleeveless tweed dress and letting it slide down her delicate shoulders until all that remained was her lacy black bra, matching panties, and high-heeled shoes.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” he said, his eyes sweeping up and down her pulsing body. They lingered on her ample cleavage and her nipples puckered in response, eager for his touch. He smiled as he reached around to unhook her bra. Two creamy mounds bobbed free, and he latched onto them at once, rolling his tongue around one of her cherry peaks while fondling the other with his hand.

And then he moved to where she desired him the most as he ripped her panties away completely with a strong yank of his hand. She gasped in mock outrage and he arched a knowing brow at her. “I’ll replace them.”

And then his tongue… _oh, God,_ his tongue was splitting her slit in two as he spread her thighs further apart, lapping up her sweet nectar.

“Oh…oh…Jon, oh, yes, don’t stop,” she mewled as he dropped to his knees and went to work, flicking her nub with rapid strokes while sending electric-hot currents of pleasure throughout her pelvis.

She fisted the edge of her desk, clutching it and clenching her jaw so as not to scream. But it was futile. In the next instant, she was wailing like a mad woman as she writhed beneath his tongue, her head thrashing from side to side, and her breath coming out in sharp, short pants.

“Oh, Jon, fuuuuuuuuck!” she cried out as her body shattered like glass, splintering into tiny pieces.

“Yeah,” he groaned against her as he continued working his magic, driving her through her orgasm. “That’s it, love. Let go.”

When she finally came down from her high, she collapsed against him, completely limp and sated. But Jon wasn’t done just yet. He yanked her down from the table and spun her around, bending her over as her breasts smashed against the cool wood. She heard the distinct sound of a buckle and zipper being undone and she turned back to look, her mouth dropping open at the sight of his lovely cock swinging in the air.

He smirked at her reaction as he reached for his wallet, pulling out a condom and slipping it on expertly in a matter of seconds.

“Are you ready for me, Dany?” he crooned, sliding the bulbous tip between her ass cheeks.

“Fuck…yes…I’m so ready,” she panted eagerly, turning back to face forward. After the amazing orgasm she’d just enjoyed, her body was as turned on as ever. She needed to be fucked. Badly.

Jon didn’t hesitate to give her what she wanted. With one swift thrust, he buried his iron hard cock inside of her as helpless whimpers fell from her lips. She pushed back into the thrust, taking even more of him and he moaned with pleasure. Hovering over her, he established a steady rhythm, his hands on either side of her on the table as the erotic sound of skin slapping together filled the room.

She turned back to look at him and almost lost it at the sight of this sexy man thrusting into her. The look on his face was one of pure, unadulterated bliss, and when their eyes met, it was like fireworks going off as he picked up the pace, impaling her deep and hard.

“Feel this, Dany,” he commanded as he gripped the flesh of her hips, holding her firmly in place while his cock throbbed deep inside her core. “Do you feel what you do to me? How good you feel? How tight this sweet pussy is clamping down on me?” He groaned, jerked back, and thrust even deeper. “Sweet mercy, woman you’ll be the death of me.”

The next thing she knew, he had pulled her back up to standing, his arms coming beneath her shoulders as he held her to him, his hard body surrounded her, securing her before he began pounding inside of her. Desperately. Working his cock in quick, hard strokes as she felt the explosions began to tear through her.

She was taken. Overwhelmed. She was lost within the inferno of his possession and within seconds arching against his thrusts as her orgasm unraveled inside of her.

Radiant heat poured through her veins as she screamed his name, her thighs quivering as he stiffened behind her and began to shudder with his own release.

“Dany,” he moaned against her ear as his cock jerked inside of her.

They stayed in a tight embrace for several long moments, panting heavily, sweat-slicked bodies glistening until Jon finally pulled out. He tossed the condom away and then pulled her into another embrace, kissing her softly on the lips.

“Goodness,” he said with a smile. “That was everything I’d fantasized it would be and more.”

“Ditto,” she said, running her fingers through his raven curls.

Eventually, they got around to putting their clothes back on, casting shy glances at one another while laughing together softly. Jon ended up sticking around, helping her to pack up her office and, ever the gentlemen, made sure she got home safely, escorting her himself. Without hesitation, she invited him inside and they spent the rest of the night talking, getting to know one another, and making love again and again. 

Upon waking the following morning, it took Dany a few seconds to remember all that had happened the night before. But instantly the memories came crashing back and she smiled happily as she snuggled against the warm, hard body lying beside her. She turned to face her lover, stealing a sweet kiss as she watched him sleep. His chest rose and fell in a peaceful cadence and his messy head of curls made him look all the more adorable.

Her phone rang and she quickly answered it, only to realize it was Stannis Baratheon himself, calling to offer her an official position on his Presidential Cabinet. She took it without hesitation, fighting back tears in the process. When the call ended, she was literally on a cloud. Things were finally looking up. An amazing job had opened up that could be the stepping stone to her own presidential run one day, and the man that she’d thought was her sworn enemy had turned out to be anything but. Perhaps mixing love and politics wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. And yes, I am working on my other fics. Now You See Me will be next, followed by an update for The Lone Wolf.


End file.
